


The Nervous Game

by awoogah123



Series: AFTG Minis [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drinking Games, M/M, The Nervous Game, drunk, the foxes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: The Foxes are playing the Nervous Game, and one thing leads to another...
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Series: AFTG Minis [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	The Nervous Game

Growing up, Kevin hadn’t taken part in many drinking games - at the Nest, it just wasn’t the done thing - but they seemed to be the Foxes’ favourite things, other than bets.

That was how Kevin found himself sat in a circle on the floor of Matt and Aaron’s dorm, slightly tipsy from vodka, watching an empty wine bottle.

“So, what are we playing?” Dan asked, throwing back the last of her glass of wine.

“Ooh! I know!” Nicky called, waving his hands in the air excitedly - somehow, he was even drunker than _Kevin_. His gaze darted to each of his teammates, a grin splitting onto his lips as he tried to build the anticipation.

“ _Nicky_ ,” Aaron groaned, trying to get his cousin to hurry up.

“The Nervous Game!” Nicky shouted with a shit-eating grin. He was met with a collection of groans - and a couple of cheers from Matt and Allison - but Kevin just looked at him. He’d never even _heard_ of the Nervous Game before; sure, he’d heard of Never Have I Ever and Spin the Bottle - he wasn’t _that_ much of a hermit, but the Nervous Game was news to him. And if the look on Neil’s face was anything to go by, he was a stranger to it too.

“Erm, what’s the Nervous Game?” Kevin asked, swallowing his pride. Nicky turned to him with a gasp.

“Oh, _Kevin_ ,” Nicky sighed, dramatically holding a hand to his chest. “You poor naive baby.” Kevin opened his mouth to argue, but Nicky continued, “It’s basically like Gay Chicken, but not necessarily gay. You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, you have to _touch_ that person. You start off with the head and make your way down, after every touch you ask them if they’re nervous and if they say yes, you stop. If they say _no_... well, you just carry on.”

“What’s the point in this?” Neil asked, confirming Kevin’s earlier suspicions of having no idea what the game was.

“Well, it gets pretty fun if the person doesn’t say no,” Allison smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. Kevin rolled his eyes.

“So, who’s going first?” Matt asked.

“I vote Aaron!” Nicky yelled. Aaron groaned. “C’mon, man,” Nicky said, jostling Aaron’s arm, “you’re a single man now. Have some fun.”

“I seriously don’t think I’m going to be having any fun,” Aaron muttered, gaze scouring his teammates.

“Just _go_ ,” Nicky huffed, pushing Aaron forward.

Kevin watched as Aaron spun the empty bottle. He couldn’t help but feel bad for Aaron - it must’ve been hard for him to call things off with Kaitlyn, they’d always seemed so close. When Kevin and Thea broke up, neither of them were particularly bothered - they saw each other more now anyway and were great friends.

Still, Kevin had expected Aaron to be a little more gloomy - it had been a couple of weeks and he’d seemed to have gotten over it pretty quickly.

The sound of his teammates’ laughter and jeers snapped him out of his daze, he looked up to see everyone’s eyes on him. The bottle was pointed at Kevin.

“No way,” Kevin said, quickly shaking his head.

“The bottle has spoken, Kevin,” Allison said with a grin.

“And I’m saying no,” Kevin said. “Does it count if I say I’m nervous now?”

“Not a chance,” Dan said.

“But--” Kevin stuttered. Aaron remained conspicuously quiet.

“You can’t go against the bottle, Kevin,” Andrew said suddenly, evoking scowls from Kevin _and_ Aaron.

“Kevin doesn’t have to do it if he doesn’t want to,” Renee said calmly.

“No,” Nicky agreed, “but it would be really fun if he did. I swear, this could’ve been the best result out of this.”

“What?” Kevin asked, attention suddenly piqued.

“Well, you and Aaron,” Nicky said, as if it was obvious. “You two would never do anything like this. The thought of it is _hilarious_.” The other Foxes nodded in agreement.

“You don’t think I’d ever do anything like this?” Aaron asked suddenly. “Well, I’m in. Kevin?”

Aaron’s gaze was intense as he stared at Kevin, and Kevin had to glance away. It was clear Aaron was only doing it to prove their teammates wrong, and Kevin _did_ really enjoy proving people wrong.

“ _Fine_ ,” Kevin sighed, shoulders slumping.

“Oh my god!” Nicky squealed, clamping a hand over his mouth.

“Okay,” Matt said, barely keeping his composure. “Because Aaron spun, he’s got to touch Kevin.”

After a moment of hesitation, Aaron tentatively made his way across the circle, slipping into the spot Neil had created beside Kevin.

Aaron stared at Kevin, searching his eyes for some sort of consent for him to start. Kevin gave him a small nod.

“Are you nervous?” Aaron asked, placing a hand on Kevin’s head. Aaron’s voice was low and almost guttural, and although Kevin’s heart was pounding. He shook his head.

Aaron’s hand slipped lower onto Kevin’s shoulders, and although Kevin’s heart felt as if it was going to _explode_ , he kept shaking his head.

The rest of the Foxes were in fits of laughter when Aaron’s hand landed on Kevin’s chest, slowly creeping lower. His eyes widened when he noticed how hard Kevin’s heart was beating. Still, Kevin shook his head.

“Are you nervous?” Aaron asked, hand softly resting on Kevin’s lower stomach. Kevin hesitated before shaking his head, just one more move…

“Oh my god,” Allison laughed. “He’s actually going to do it.”

Aaron glanced over his shoulder at their teammates before his hand lowered onto Kevin’s crotch. Much to Kevin’s surprise and _embarrassment_ , he began to harden under Aaron’s touch. And it didn’t go unnoticed.

Aaron’s cheeks flushed red as his eyes locked on Kevin’s. Neither one of them moved.

“Well, that escalated pretty quickly,” Matt muttered. The two of them pulled away from each other.

“I want to gouge my eyes out,” Andrew deadpanned.

“Shut up,” Aaron murmured, but his cheeks were still flushed as he took his seat on the opposite side of the circle.

It felt as if Aaron’s touch was lingering, and as the evening carried on, Kevin couldn’t stop himself staring at Aaron. It seemed Aaron felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little longer, but I hoped you enjoyed it!!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
